All I Want
by avarielle park
Summary: Seharusnya, Renjun sudah menduga bahwa ikut merayakan malam natal bersama teman-teman sekelasnya adalah ide yang buruk. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat Lee Jeno tersenyum padanya. [NCT; NoRen]


**All I Want**

 **Genre:** Romance/Random

 **Rating:** K+

 **Characters:** Renjun Huang and Jeno Lee

.

NCT (c) SM Entertainment

.

 **Warnings:** BoyxBoy, typos, diksi dan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai kaidah yang ada dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lain.

.

 **Notes** : Cerita ini adalah remakedari fanfiction lamaku yang berjudul _Gift Exchange_ dengan Baekhyun EXO sebagai castnya dan cerita itu masih menggunakan pen nameku yang lama. Jadi, cerita ini bukan plagiat, ya.

.

* * *

.

Kalau saja malam ini Renjun memilih tidak datang ke rumah Hina untuk merayakan malam natal bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, mungkin dirinya tidak perlu memasang sebuah senyum palsu seperti sekarang ini. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal sebenarnya tidak _—_ terlebih ketika ujung matanya mendapati dua sosok yang amat dikenalnya, duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang tertawa bersama.

"Ayo kita mulai acara tukar kadonya!" Hina, si tuan rumah dan pembuat acara, tersenyum lebar sembari memainkan bungkusan kado bermotif pohon natal yang berada dipangkuannya dengan asal. Gadis itu menyapukan pandangan pada teman-temannya _—_ yang sekarang duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran _—_ satu persatu. Ketika arah pandangannya jatuh pada Renjun, Hina tersenyum dengan cara yang membuat Renjun mulai bertanya-tanya _apa_ yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis itu saat ini.

Renjun benar-benar ingin acara ini cepat selesai dan pulang. Bergelung di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sambil membaca buku atau bermain _game_ bersama Chenle, sepupunya. Berada di tempat ini sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya nyaman dan hangat seperti malam natal tahun lalu. Berada di tempat ini malah membuat dadanya begitu nyeri dan sesak.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas._

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

Lagu natal mulai mengalun merdu, menemani suara bising dan tak teratur di rumah Hina. Setiap orang mulai memberikan kado pada orang di sebelah, kemudian orang di sebelah memberikan lagi kadonya pada yang lain, dan begitu pula seterusnya, mengalir mengikuti alunan musik. Renjun melihat kado berbungkus gambar Doraemon miliknya tengah berada di tangan Yena sampai akhirnya pindah ke tangan Sanha yang jelas lebih tertarik pada _chocolate_ _cake_ yang disediakan Hina di tengah lingkaran daripada kado yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

Renjun masih tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu langsung menghilang ketika matanya mendapati Jeno dan Jaemin tengah saling berbisik.

Jeno pernah bilang padanya kalau dia tengah menyukai seseorang di kelas. Bagi Jeno, orang itu sangat manis, apalagi ketika tersenyum atau tertawa. Dia juga baik hati meski agak galak dan cerewet. Jeno merasa hubungannya dengan orang yang disukainya sudah cukup dekat. Jadi, Jeno berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang itu saat malam natal. Hari ini.

Kala itu, Renjun sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengetahui lebih jauh. Tanpa diminta, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Na Jaemin _—_ manis, ceria dan _sangat_ dekat dengan Jeno.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu langsung membuang jauh-jauh pandangannya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Rasa sesak di dadanya kian menjadi-jadi seolah oksigen di ruangan menipis. Belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan mulai beterbangan di otaknya _—_ apa Jaemin juga menyukai Jeno? Apa Jeno sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaemin?

Renjun menundukan kepala, mendapati sebuah kado berukuran kecil berada di genggamannya, lalu ia berikan pada Donghyuck yang duduk di sebelahnya. Renjun merutuk dalam hati. Ia baru sadar kalau bingkisan bermotif garis-garis monokrom itu milik Jeno, dan benda itu malah menjauh dari jangkauannya di detik-detik terakhir lagu. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan kado dari pemuda itu.

 _Oh, i just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is_

 _you, you baby_

Lagu selesai tepat saat sebuah kado berbentuk kubus dan berwarna putih polos berukuran sedang berhenti di pangkuannya. Renjun menatap benda itu malas, sama sekali tidak berminat. Entah milik siapa kado tersebut, yang jelas bukan milik Jeno.

Renjun ingin detik-detik menyiksa ini segera berakhir. Pemuda itu ingin pulang dan menangis sepuas-puasnya di depan Chenle. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang sudah menumpuk akibat seorang laki-laki bernama Lee Jeno.

"Sekarang buka kadonya!" Hina berseru heboh _—_ dan terlalu tidak sabar. Ternyata, gadis itulah orang beruntung yang mendapatkan kado Jeno.

Semua yang ada di sana nampak terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat Renjun sedikit heran. Tapi, mungkin ini dikarenakan hanya dirinyalah yang tak bersemangat, masih terdiam menatap benda di depannya tanpa selera. Suasana hati Renjun terlalu kontras dengan teman-temannya.

Baru saja pemuda Huang itu hendak menyentuh kadonya, ia merasa sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya.

Renjun mengangkat kepala dan menoleh, mengikuti intuisinya. Saat sosok Jeno memenuhi pengelihatannya, Renjun tertegun dan jantungnya melonjak hebat.

Lee Jeno tersenyum padanya. Matanya turut tersenyum membentuk _eyesmile_ yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Renjun.

Kepala Renjun langsung tertunduk, menyebunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa terbakar. Lee Jeno benar-benar menjengkelkan. Pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah membuat dadanya nyeri, tapi juga dapat dengan mudah membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya _—_ seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak ingin membuat Jeno berpikir macam-macam, Renjun merobek bungkus kado berwarna putih salju yang baru ia dapatkan dengan cepat dan asal. Telinganya mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk tidak jelas yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mungkin teman-temannya sedang heboh memamerkan isi kado mereka dan ada yang mendapatkan _zonk,_ seperti tahun lalu _._ Renjun tidak tahu kejadian pastinya karena dirinya masih sibuk membongkar miliknya sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"... Eh?"

Begitu bungkus kado sudah tidak lagi menyelubungi kado, mata Renjun membulat dan membesar melebihi _derp face_ Kyungsoo- _sunbaenim._ Di atas kotak kado, tertempel sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

 **Hai. Kado ini dari Lee Jeno.**

Tangan Renjun gemetar. Entah sekedar perasaannya atau bagaimana, ia merasa Jeno kembali tersenyum. Renjun mendongakan kepala dan langsung menatap Jeno dengan segenap keberanian. Benar saja. Lee Jeno tersenyum padanya. Di sampingnya, Jaemin pun tersenyum _—_ penuh makna.

"Buka kotaknya, Renjun!"

Donghyuck menyikut, memaksa Renjun agar segera membuka kotak yang _—_ menurut tulisan _—_ berasal dari Jeno. Akhirnya, Renjun menuruti Donghyuck dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang.

Kotak itu terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan sebuah boneka _Moomin_ berukuran sedang yang menyodorkan selembar kertas hitam dengan tulisan rapi berwarna silver. Ketika tulisan itu telah terbaca dan diproses otaknya, Renjun merasa seseorang tengah menarik jantungnya keluar. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, ingin sekali menjerit histeris di depan wajah Chenle, tapi lengkingan heboh dari Donghyuck dan teman-temannya yang lain mendahului.

 **Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Huang Renjun.**

 **Mau jadi pacarku?**

.

.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

.

.

Ini fanfiction perdanaku di fandom NCT. Jadi, meski ini remake, aku tahu cerita ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Mulai dari penokohan sampai alur cerita. Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas dan bikin bingung T_T Dan ya, aku tau natal masih lamaaaaa, tapi yasudahlah wkwk

Cerita ini bisa dibilang kambek aku ke dunia fanfiction dan tulis menulis setelah hampir dua tahun ngilang :") sebenernya aku cuma niat hiatus beberapa bulan tapi malah jadi berkepanjang karena suatu hal di RL. Pas mau balik lagi nulis, _beuuuh_ , rasanya jadi kaku banget dan bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa nulis lagi meski masih kaku. Sekian curhatan saya XD

Terakhir, review kalian selalu aku terima dengan senang hati *wink*

Btw, judulnya nggak nyambung ya sama cerita.


End file.
